horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mmh ha ha ha
Mmh ha ha ha is a song by Italian rapper Young Signorino. Lyrics Italian lyrics: Alfa- Alfa- Alfabeto ah uh Ah uh Ah uh ah Alfa- Alfa- Alfabeto rappapappapappapà Alfa- Alfa- Alfabeto hi ha Hi ha Hi ha Alfa- Alfa- Alfabeto hi ha he hi *versi vari* Bu bu bu bu bu bu bu bu SKRT Fumo, fumo, fumo e rido Mmh ha ha ha Lei ride, ride, ride Mmh ha ha ha Alfa- Alfa- Alfabeto ah uh Ah uh Ah uh ah Rari, rari, rari, rari RAWR RAWR RAWR RAW Scotta, scotta, scotta, scotta *ansimare* Sudo, bevo, passo e a letto Mmh ha ha ha Mia mamma mi crede pazzo Mmh ha ha ha Canto, canto, canto, canto Ulalalalala Sto indicando con il dito Là là là là là là là La schiaffeggio mentre ride Mmh ha ha ha Mangio, mangio caramelle Gnam gnam gnam gnam Africa, buon vino Ku ku ku ku ku ku Non mi piace questa tipa Nah nah nah nah nah Voglio la tipa del tipo Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh Sì, l'ho già lasciata incinta Ahiahiahiahiahi Parla, parla, parla. parla Ba ba ba ba ba Si si si si si-Signorino Si si si si RAWR RAWR RAWR RAW *ansimare* RAWR RAWR RAWR RAW *ansimare* RAWR RAWR RAWR RAW *ansimare* RAWR RAWR RAWR RAW *ansimare* (piccola pausa) RAWR RAWR RAWR RAW *ansimare* RAWR RAWR RAWR RAW *ansimare* RAWR RAWR RAWR RAW *ansimare* RAWR RAWR RAWR RAW *ansimare English Lyrics Alpha- Alpha- Alphabet ah ooh Ah ooh Ah ooh ah Alpha- Alpha- Alphabet rappapappapappapà Alpha- Alpha- Alphabet e ah E ha E ha Alpha- Alpha- Alphabet e ha e ha eh e eh e eh e Ha ha ha R-p-p-p Ha ha ha Ha ha ha E ha E ha E ha Ha ha Ha ha Oh, ha ha Boo boo boo boo boo boo boo boo SKRT I smoke, smoke, smoke and laugh Mmh ha ha ha ha ha ha She laughs, laughs, laughs, laughs Mmh ha ha ha ha ha ha Alpha- Alpha- Alphabet ah ooh Ah ooh Ah ooh ah Rari, rari, rari, rari RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAW It burns, burns, burns, burns (panting) I sweat, drink, pass out and go to bed Mmh ha ha ha ha ha ha My mom thinks I'm crazy Mmh ha ha ha ha ha ha I sing, sing, sing, sing oolalalalalalà I'm pointing my finger There there there there there there there I slap her while she's laughing Mmh ha ha ha ha ha ha I eat, eat candies Gnam gnam gnam gnam gnam gnam gnam Africa, good kasso wine Ku ku ku ku ku ku hu I don't like this girl Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah I want that guy's girl Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku Yeah, I already got her pregnant Ahiahiahiahiahiahiahi Speak, Speak, Speak Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba Si si si si si-Signorino Si si si si RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAW (panting) RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAW (panting) RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAW (panting) RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAW (panting) (short break) RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAW (panting) RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAW (panting) RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAW (panting) RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAW (panting) Why It Sucks #Young Signorino's vocals are autotuned to the point he sounds robotic. #The title is laughable. #Repetitive and dumb lyrics, especially in the end when he repeats RAWR over and over. #The word RAWR gets said 36 '''times (including RAW). #The music video is downright awful and is poorly shot. #At one point in the video, there is rapid flashing, '''which can trigger epilepsy! The Only Redeeming Quality # The production is actually pretty great. Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Foreign Language songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:2018 Category:2010s Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with seizure-inducing music videos Category:Songs that are not on iTunes Category:Annoying Songs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Internet Memes